


Девять жизней

by Algra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algra/pseuds/Algra
Summary: О жизни, о месте сказки в ней, о вечности и человеческих слабостях.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Девять жизней

**Author's Note:**

> Основные события относятся к середине 70-х годов прошлого века. СССР периода застоя и все дела.

Наталка не знала, что может быть так страшно. Она никогда не боялась темноты, а тут вдруг, открыв глаза в ночи, не могла пошевелиться от ужаса. Ей казалась, стоит только зажмуриться, и она снова соскользнет вниз, а сверху будут сыпаться все новые тяжелые комья земли. Вдохнув поглубже, она соскочила с постели и быстро-быстро, топоча босыми пятками, понеслась в комнату Ба, забралась к ней под бок.

\- Что такое? Что случилось? - шептала сонная перепуганная бабушка. - Сон плохой? Ложись, ложись. Вот я сейчас подую тебе на глазки, и все сны страшные улетят. Спи, не бойся.

К утру Наталка уже и не помнила, что же ночью ее так напугало.

 _Больно, больно! Огонь вокруг, и никто не спасет. Деревня горит. Боги - вымысел, люди сами призвали страшный конец своими дрязгами, да ссорами. Ливень не может сбить буйное пламя. Звучит отчаянно голосом ее странной тайной подруги: «Прости! Прости, нет у меня здесь силы». Влага заполняет горло, уши, глаза. И боль отступает, смытая струями горькой от пепла воды. Она знает, что сгорает заживо, но уже совсем-совсем не больно. Темнота уносит в покой.  
_  
\- Ба?! Опять. - Слезы на щеках, и подушка мокрая.

\- Ну, что ты, Наталка, тш-ш. Это только сон.

Наталкой ее зовет только Ба. Ей нравится. Это имя колкое и острое, как стрела. На нем можно взмыть высоко вверх прочь от всего плохого. Так она и улетает в другой сон - ярко-звездный и легкий - под ласковое поглаживание по голове.

 _Страшные люди ворвались в их дом шумно прямо в день ее рождения. Кричали и грязно ругались. Она знала звук выстрелов - папа брал ее с собой на охоту, - это они. Из-под кровати ей видно, как падает отец. Точно как подстреленный олень. Она не может больше прятаться, выползает из своего убежища, чтобы ему помочь. Крик мамы истошен: «Беги, Натали!» - это ее последние слова. Уже не убежать. Один из разбойников наклоняется близко-близко к ее лицу, щербато скалясь и обдавая тяжелым запахом. От страха приступ астмы накрывает как никогда остро и тяжело. Она открывает и закрывает рот выброшенной на берег рыбкой, но в легкие не поступает ни капли кислорода. За окном бушует непогода. В глазах у Натали становится все темней. Ей кажется, что капли дождя пытаются процарапать оконное стекло. Снаружи беззвучно плачет девушка, что рассказывала ей в ушко сказки на ночь. «Не грусти, я не навсегда ухожу», - хотела бы сказать ей Натали. Темнота манит обещанием звездного блеска и забирает к себе._  
  
Ночные кошмары - это ерунда и бывает. Надо только успокоиться, и тогда сразу вспомнится и то хорошее, что было во сне. Ей девять лет. Она вдруг открыла для себя книги. Они перед сном, за обедом - «Ну, Ба!», в туалете. Там пишут о том, что ей бы хотелось пережить самой, о людях, которых она хотела бы встретить. Впереди у нее столько всего интересного! Там пишут, что у кошки девять жизней. Это же столько времени, сколько ей лет, помноженное на сто тыщ до неба. Поэтому она не горюет по ушедшему коту Вислику. Только скучает.

Ей двенадцать. Стоя на похоронах бабушки, она не рыдает, но уважает печаль окружающих. Сочувствует: наверное, они читали не те книги. Разве люди хуже кошек? Точно не Ба. Наталка радуется за ту, другую девочку, которой достанется такая заботливая и ласковая бабушка. И совсем капельку завидует. По Ба она будет скучать и никогда-никогда не забудет.

Давным-давно Наталка поняла, что папы у нее никогда не было. На рассказы о герое-разведчике она кивала головой и удивлялась наивности Ба. После похорон ее взяла к себе новая мамина семья. Тут маленькие близнецы-братишки. Рыжие и доброжелательные, как их отец. Но она не чувствует родства с ними, только симпатию. На маму у нее обиды нет. Мама болела, поэтому забота о Наталке легла на Ба. А потом Наталка сама выбрала жить с бабушкой, а не с наладившей здоровье мамой. Теперь мама кричит, отрывая ее от учебников: «Наташка, обед на столе!» На кухне чисто, уютно, и борщ потрясающе вкусный. У мамы ею не тяготились и даже любили. Только это была не ее семья. Лучшая в классе по биологии и химии она без проблем и протекции поступила на медицинский в соседнем городе и съехала в общежитие. На пороге она приголубила близняшек, поцеловала маму и лихо отсалютовала ее мужу Олегу.

В тридцать два Наталья Евгеньевна не имела профессиональных регалий. За ее плечами два развода. Этого достаточно, чтобы на партсобрании товарища Пантелееву признали морально неустойчивой, а стало быть, недостойной должности завотделения. Ее это не задевало. Многие врачи, которые ставили суть клятвы Гиппократа выше партийной этики, советовали проблемным пациентам обратиться именно к Наталье Евгеньевне. Ее ценили не только как талантливого терапевта, но и лучшего диагноста в области. Из-за нехватки кадров ее отправили отучиться еще и на кардиолога. По возвращении главврач с радостью и немного с сочувствием вручила ей график посещений сердечников в отдаленных деревнях, где не было даже медпунктов. Наталья Евгеньевна так и осталась в тихом дальневосточном городке, куда попала по распределению. Прижилась. Ни от одного из мужей она не родила - не сложилось. Их с первым мужем дороги разошлись еще в студенчестве, они даже не отпраздновали годовщину. Со вторым они протянули дольше. Время от времени ей выпадало забирать из садика его старшую дочку. Она входила в положение и хорошо понимала ситуацию. Его нынешняя жена - Анька сходила с ума от проблем с сердечком у годовалой Юленьки. А он левачил где и как мог - поездки за лечением в Москву дороги. Диагноз Юле Наталья Евгеньевна поставила сама, только глянув на ее посеревшее перед приступом плача личико. Это не ее семья, но ей есть, чем помочь. Отложенные в покрытый пылью сундук свои собственные сокровенные желанные эмоции оставались невостребованными. Впрочем, Наталью Евгеньевну никогда не посещала жалость к себе. Многим досталась куда более скучная и бессмысленная жизнь. 

В Приамурье наводнения - привычное явление. Молодежь верила в нерушимую гранитную защиту недавно выстроенной Зейской дамбы. Смеялась над старожилами, которые помнили еще разор от буйных паводков и причиненные ими смерти. Плакаты с броскими лозунгами и воспеванием победы над водной стихией все штамповали и штамповали. Наталья Евгеньевна видела такие на заборах даже в самых глухих деревушках. В груди отчего-то екало, когда до нее долетал ропот местных, что вздыхали, проходя мимо красочных агиток: «Зря вы злите ведьму». Она не боялось ведьм и стихии, про себя улыбалась суевериям, унимая неровное биение сердца. Здесь ей ни разу не приснилось беспомощное удушье или жаркое дыхание близкого огня. Только теплый дождь, капли которого сладки на вкус, и неведомые темные безграничные просторы.

С небес лило уже неделю, но приход большой воды не прогнозировали. Дамбу считали надежной преградой. Жизнь шла, нужная и важная работа придавала ей смысл. Причин отменять плановый объезд пожилых подшефных у Натальи Евгеньевны не было. Перед тем, как завести мотор, немолодой водитель глянул на фиолетово-черные тучи и украдкой перекрестился. Легкую «буханку» скорой смыло с дороги на въезде в село. Наталью Евгеньевну выкинуло в мутную воду через дверцу с неисправным замком. Сознание померкло от удара головой.

В себя она пришла легко, словно после приятного полноценного сна. Даже не стала отказываться от удовольствия потянуться и понежиться в уютной широкой постели. Тревога просачивалась по капле, копилась, пока не заставила распахнуть глаза. Легкость испарилась, как не было, тело заломило, и тяжелая пульсация в голове вдавила в матрас.

\- Думала я, что стоит Мать послушать, и не вмешивалась в твою жизнь вовсе в этот раз. А видишь как - сама ты меня нашла. Выходит, никуда нам друг без друга. Может, не напрасно я знание по капле собирала. - Бессмысленные слова произнесла незнакомая женщина. Ее волосы настолько светлые, что на первый взгляд казались седыми, а у голубых глаз чуть водянистый оттенок. На фоне окна фигура незнакомки почти просвечивала.

\- Кто вы? - говорить было трудно. Голова болела, от каждого слова в мозг втыкалась новая иголка. Сотрясение - без сомнений.

\- Молчи пока, - женщина махнула рукой, отметая вопрос, и протянула жестяную кружку, - выпей. Полегчает, тогда поболтаем.

Прохлада ладони чувствовалась затылком даже через спутанные волосы. Боль все усиливалась, и Наталья, преодолевая тошноту, послушно глотала из поднесенной к губам посудины. Она успела отметить горький травяной вкус и нотку чего-то совсем необычного перед тем, как уплыть в забытье.

Во второй раз Наталья проснулась в сумерках. В просторном помещении с бревенчатыми стенами она была одна. Насколько получилось рассмотреть в полумраке, у одной из стен стояли деревянные стеллажи. Полки заполняли пучки трав и корешков, разнокалиберные баночки и то ли растрепанные книги, то ли просто стопки подмятой бумаги. Печь. А в углу стояла метла. Уж не к Бабе ли Яге ее занесло? Еще в детстве, читая сказки, она подозревала, что наговаривают люди на лесную жительницу. Наталья улыбнулась своим мыслям, и улыбка не отдалась болью.

\- Как голова? - Хозяйка появилась внезапно.

Наверное, Наталья, увлеченная осмотром окружающей обстановки, не услышала стук двери. От неожиданности брякнула то, о чем думалось только что.

\- Вы Баба Яга?

Смех незнакомки звучал совсем как мягкое падение струй водоската.

\- Всякие имена мне давали, но имя вредной бабки впервые. Меня Дана зовут. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хорошо, - Наталья отвечала честно. В глазах не двоилось, голова не болела, лишь при надавливании ныла макушка от сильного ушиба. - Только совсем не помню, что случилось и почему я здесь. Я - Наталья. Или мы знакомы?

\- Еще как знакомы, Наталка, - вновь засмеялась тихим ручейком Дана.

Она знала этот смех. Но припомнить хоть одну подругу, достаточно близкую, чтоб звала именем, данным Ба, Наталья не могла. И последствия сотрясения были ни при чем - просто таких не существовало. Не сходилась настолько она ни с кем.

\- Про знакомство позже поговорим, когда готова будешь, - добавила Дана еще загадку. - На-ка, выпей.

В руку Наталье сунули ту же жестянку с отваром. Травы в этой порции были другие, но неопределяемый привкус остался прежним.

\- Что случилось, ты и сама к утру вспомнишь. Если коротко, тебя накрыло волной паводка, ты ударилась головой. Я нашла тебя без сознания и перенесла к себе. Выпила? - Дана отставила кружку на стол. - А теперь вставай. Как? Голова не кружится? Вот и славно. Дождь кончился. Одевайся, айда картошку печь.

К сегодняшнему дню подходили слова с детства любимой Натальей сказочной героини: «все страньше и страньше». В ее взрослой жизни таинственному места не было. Сейчас любопытство разбирало совсем ребяческое. Как хрустально вылепленная, тонкая Дана смогла вытащить бессознательную Наталью из воды? Почему доставила домой, а не к больнице? Почему живет не в деревне, а за полоской леса на пригорке совсем одна? Много, много вопросов. Но Дана сказала, что она еще не готова, и Наталье даже в голову не пришло сомневаться в ее словах. Может быть, завтра придет время ответов. Они доели обжигающую, вкуснющую до невероятности картошку. От костра остались лишь головешки, и весенний холод забрался за ворот. Однако в протопленный печью дом не тянуло. Слишком ярко светили звезды, и приветливо поскрипывал лес.

\- Расскажи о себе, - все-таки решилась попросить Наталья. Просьба не обязывала. Можно было наврать что угодно. Или отказать.

Дана прижала к себе, согревая странным влажным теплом, и начала рассказывать. Про то, как переехала в пустой дом покойного егеря после смерти родителей. Посмеиваясь, описывала, как совмещает обязанности архивариуса и реставратора на свободном графике в городской библиотеке. О немолодой кобыле Плюхе, что фыркала в стойле позади них, и беспокойной козе Дуньке. О любви к пряникам и туманному утру, когда так приятно и спокойно заниматься сбором трав. Голос журчал, менял тональность, убаюкивал.

\- У-у, да ты совсем засыпаешь, - Дана затормошила ее за плечи, - пойдем-пойдем, уложу.

Травма давала о себе знать. Клонило в сон, усталость тормозила движения и мысли - классическая клиническая картина. То, как Дана из раскрытой ладошки брызнула дождиком на мерцающие угли, Наталье просто привиделось.

Проснулась она снова в одиночестве. Амнезия отступила. Вернулись воспоминания о плановом выезде в деревни нижнего бьефа ГЭС и перевернутом «УАЗике», о бревне, в которое она неудачно врезалась головой. Искристое теплое течение, плотной подушкой добросившее ее в свежую чистую постель, не могло быть воспоминанием. Приснилось, наверное. На грубо срубленном столе стоял завтрак: хлеб с маслом, крутые яйца и кружка с отваром. Под ней записка: «Съешь и выпей! Вернусь к полудню. Не отходи от дома далеко - там топь».

Дана вернулась, как обещала. С улыбкой на лице, но усталая и встревоженная.

\- Мне домой надо, - виноватой и неблагодарной чувствовала себя Наталья, но профессиональный долг звал.

\- Завтра попробуем до города добраться. Надо подождать, пока вода уйдет.

Что же натворила вода? Вот что прогнало негу Натальи после первого пробуждения в гостях у странной хозяйки. Очевидное беспокойство Даны лишь добавляло тревоги.

\- Там все плохо? Сильно затопило? Жертвы?

\- Не настолько, милая, не терзайся так. Дворы подтоплены, люди в целости. - Дана провела ладонью по щеке Натальи, стирая жгучее волнение. - Я успела.

\- Успела?

Наталья оставила заманчивые книжные тайны на дне того сундука, куда привыкла складывать дорогое, но бесполезное. Не надеялась открыть его. А вот он - случай - надо только чуть-чуть нажать на защелки. Пожалуй, она уже готова к любым необычностям, которые может преподнести Дана. Строгий взгляд, что вытягивал правду, она давно довела до совершенства в общении с упрямыми пациентами. Дана откинула волосы за спину и кивнула.

\- Спрашивай, не совру.

Надо же, Наталья не надеялась так быстро получить согласие. Вопросы кружились, и никак не получалось выбрать самый важный. Конечно, с языка слетела глупость.

\- Как ты вчера угли затушила?

\- Ты и правда очень хороший доктор. В корень глядишь. - В глазах Даны зажглись лукавые огоньки. - А вот так!

Наталья думала, что подготовилась к сюрпризам, но выпущенного в нее облака мелких брызг она никак не ожидала. Схватила Дану за руку, внимательно рассматривая ладонь, даже рукав задрала. Маленькая сухая ладошка - совсем обычная, и в рукаве ничего не припрятано.

\- Это фокус? Как ты это сделала?

\- Прости, не удержалась, - Дана смеялась звонко и не обидно. Невозможно было не улыбнуться ей в ответ.

Вытерев лицо протянутым полотенцем, Наталья терпеливо ждала продолжения, хотя от любопытства хотелось ерзать на месте.

\- Просто умею. Мне кажется, всегда умела.

\- А что еще умеешь? - Наталья снова поверила Дане сразу, безоговорочно, но очень уж не терпелось еще раз увидеть маленькое чудо. Будто прикоснуться к чему-то родному, когда-то потерянному.

\- Смотри. - Из бочки с водой на широкой прозрачной струе выплыл ковшик, сделал круг и опустился обратно с тихим всплеском.

\- Так вот как ты меня из воды вытащила. - Вспомнились деревенские слухи и перешептывания. - Значит, ты и есть та самая водная ведьма?

\- Ну да. Не боишься? Ведь как вытащила, так и утопить могу. - Дана нахмурила сурово светлые брови, но не выдержала, и ее смех вновь разлился по дому. - Ладно, повеселились и хватит. Я голодная - жуть! Давай на стол собирать. Щи из печи, небось, без меня и не ела?

Всю жизнь Наталья провела в городе, где всегда был свет и газ, а еду покупали в магазине. Даже на дачу никогда не выезжала. Деревенский быт ее ужасал. Насмотрелась она, посещая своих больных, на хмурые лица людей с привычно опущенными плечами. На их мрачные избы, лишенные электричества, на их унылый скот. Дана управлялась со своим хозяйством так, будто на празднике гуляла. Словно не тяжело ей вовсе тащить ведро с кормом в курятник или рубить чурки огромным колуном.

\- Эй, Наталка, неси дрова к баньке, затопим на вечер, - командовала она задорно.

Беленькая упитанная Дунька беспечно скакала по двору, мешая заниматься делами. Тыкалась твердым лбом в руки, как кошка, выпрашивая ласку. Наталья не отходила от Даны, засыпала вопросом.

\- Ты одна такая?

\- Какая? - сверкала хитрым взглядом Дана, - Ведьма?

Неловко было от своей настойчивости, но Наталья не могла остановиться. Так хотелось узнать больше о необычной, волшебной, сошедшей со страниц прочитанных книг новой знакомой. Или не новой. Помнила откуда-то Наталья мягкость этих светлых прядок волос, рассыпанных по узким плечам.

\- Ну не смейся. Я же серьезно.

\- Если серьезно… Конечно, не одна. Матери помощь нужна. Люди очень уж беспокойными выросли. Воду, огонь, воздух, землю - все во вред себе обернуть могут. Глаз да глаз за ними нужен, вот такие, как я, и помогаем. Следим, чтоб не калечились сверх меры.

\- А мать - это кто?

\- Суть всего живого под луной, Наталка, все просто. Природа, если хочешь. И нет царя над ней, что бы человек себе ни думал.

Точно, Наталка знала эту сказку. Читала или рассказывал кто, а может, и во сне видела, но не надеялась попасть в нее. И теперь так не терпелось освоиться здесь. Понять весь смысл слов и жизни Даны. Только не торопиться, начать с простых вопросов.

\- Зачем ты вокруг дома болото устроила? Чтоб я не ушла?

Дана прекратила почесывать гриву Плюхи, закатила насмешливо глаза. А потом сошла с ее лица насмешка, она перевела взгляд за пределы огороженного плетнем двора.

\- Много хозяйств залило, скотина, добро у местных потопли. Могут и жечь прийти.

Ведь Наталка знала и то, что сказка эта не такая уж чудесная и тихая. Кроме них с Даной в ней много действующих лиц. А еще запах гари, слепая злоба и невозможность объяснить.

\- Почему к тебе?

\- Ведьм тут всегда боялись, что воду заговаривают и наводнения насылают. Кто больше похож на ведьму, чем одиночка в доме на пригорке?

\- Да уж, особенно если у этого пригорка топкий склон, - невесело усмехнулась Наталка. - Но ты же не виновата? ..

\- Нет. И никто. Нельзя здесь жить, свободу у воды забирать. Нужна ей воля больше, чем людям намытое золото Амура и его дочек. Я могу только уговорить воду, свернуть в сторону, умерить силу, когда по захваченной людьми земле ей надо пробежать.

Следующую строчку из сказки Наталья произнесла прежде, чем Дана успела договорить:

\- Но всем, кто боится, нужен враг, которого можно наказать.

\- Верно, - Дана немного приподняла уголки губ и встряхнула волосами, - ладно с тебя серьезных разговоров - еще голову твою дочинить надо. Ужин не поставили на огонь, а банька-то ждет нас. Давай, шевелись!

За этот смех и одну из девяти жизней не жалко отдать - Наталка не жадная.

Марево влажного жара в небольшой бане подсвечивала керосинка на полочке. Тело горело под хлестким душистым веником, а сознание плавилось от журчания Даниного голоса.

\- Вот так. Вон, хворь. Завтра новенькая будешь, Наталка. Какая ты красивая, душа моя. Какая ты сильная - возвращаешься ко мне снова и снова, через боль и время. Без тебя не было бы у меня сил нести мою ношу, я слабая.

Наталка смущалась. Не понимала, но чувствовала так же и не могла отвести от Даны глаз. Неловко вывернув шею, следила за ней, махавшей веником. В сладком благоговении любовалась ее прозрачно-белой кожей, пока она, выгнув спину, втирала в волосы напоенную запахом дикой свежести пену.

\- Что? - смаргивала Дана крошечные капельки с ресниц. - Помнишь? Или все заново?

Наталка сама не знала, что и откуда помнит, но могла точно сказать, каково обнимать Дану за хрупкие плечи. В груди ныло от невозможности подобрать названия своим чувствам. На той грани, где Наталка вот-вот истаяла бы Снегурочкой, ее резко выдернули на холод.

\- Руки вверх!

\- Ай!

\- Еще не ай! - Дана, вторя визгу, без паузы обрушила на ее разгоряченное тело ледяной душ.

Под напором жгучих острых струек вернулась воля. Наталка, отфыркиваясь, ухватила удобней мочало и бросилась за Даной.

\- Ах ты!

Догнала - та не особо старалась увернуться. Они упали на холодную землю, покатились. Итог погони даже не успел стать намеком на борьбу, они сразу начали целоваться. Будь у Наталки силы оторваться от мягких губ, она закричала бы в звездное небо, оглушенная взрывом возвращенной памяти.

Позднее утро назойливыми лучами неуверенного солнышка напомнило о необходимости возвращаться домой. К работе, которой после наводнения наверняка только прибавилось. Кроме которой у Натальи больше ничего не было. Ничего не было раньше. Авария оказалась счастливым случаем. Не будь ее, Наталья бы так и доживала свою обрезанную жизнь. Планы на ближайшее будущее впервые за долгое время выглядели не перечерканными страницами ежедневника, а сопровождались шальными мурашками по спине. Раз в неделю Дана приезжала в город отдать в библиотеку обновленные книжки. А сама Наталка теперь перестанет одинокие редкие выходные посвящать мыслям о той же работе. И, значит, еще будут повторения этой долгой, наполненной волшебством ночи.

Они много говорили. Это было так же важно, долгожданно и интимно, как прикосновения. Когда дотрагиваешься только ладонью, а чувствуешь всем телом биение пульса под кожей. Слова Даны тоже проникали глубоко, впечатывались в подкорку.

\- Я такая ужасная эгоистка, - выдыхала она едва слышно в ямочку между ключиц Наталке, - мне бы отпустить тебя, прогнать от себя прочь. Не видеть больше твою смерть и не позволять тебе видеть мою. Перестать надеяться, что разрешит Мать в этот раз отдавать свою заботу не только стихии. Но не могу. Плохо и стыло без тебя. И так трудно ждать, вычеркивать годы, пока снова не наступит наше время.

\- А я все боюсь, что ждать уже и нечего. Что жизнь девятой - последней окажется. Я считать пыталась, но постоянно сбиваюсь, - Наталка подушечками пальцев обводила плечи Даны, признаваясь в неразумном и гадая, сколько времени им отмерено на этот раз.

Смех Даны путался в Наталкиных волосах, отдавался в позвоночнике.

\- Далась тебе эта девятка. Череда жизней бесконечна, насколько бесконечна власть Матери. Только помнить об этом могут лишь хранители. И те, наверное, у кого якорь есть, как у тебя.

\- Ну почему Мать не может нас в покое оставить? Что за злыдня, - сердилась Наталка.

\- Мать не злая и не добрая. Она - баланс, основа. Начертано мне не отвлекаться от моих обязанностей, сама согласилась когда-то. А ты все как маленькая виноватых ищешь.

Тема эта всплывала у них постоянно. Понимала Наталка умом, что права Дана, но как обычный человек, пусть и наделенный странным даром помнить прожитое, не находила сил смириться. Ведь обычному человеку свойственно винить кого-то.

\- Ну-ну, - шептала Дана, щекотно спускаясь губами по груди, - не о том думаешь. Я так по тебе соскучилась. Если хочешь об этом говорить, давай утром. Пожалуйста.

Она права, она всегда права. Она мудрее, всегда была такой. В ней сосредоточилось все лучшее человеческой натуры. Отшлифовалось до идеала бессчетными волнами проходящей через нее воды. Чем такая обычная Наталка заслужила ее верность? У нее самой и шансов не было пройти мимо Даны. Сто тыщ до неба лет назад в толпе разноголосого рынка ее выхватил ясный, цепкий взгляд. За эту прозрачность нельзя было не зацепиться в ответ. Тогда и началась их история, их бесконечное ожидание с короткими перерывами на счастье. Теперь есть, что есть. Не оставит Наталка Дану. Не откажется от памяти, хотя бы ради этих считанных дней, когда так тихо и жарко им вместе.

За окном кипела жизнь. Дана отчитывала своенравную Дуньку, и Наталка очнулась. В панике скинула одеяло. Что же она тут время теряет, ведь не насмотрелась еще, не заполнила пустоту одиноких лет, а скоро в город. Вскочила с кровати, подхватывая и снова роняя одежду, чуть не опрокинула себе на ноги тяжелый стул. Наверное, Дана услышала ее неловкие гремучие сборы, по обыкновению бесшумно возникла рядом.

\- Проснулась? Ну, тише, тише. Куда ты, заполошная? - Дана погасила легкими касаниями ее взвинченность и усадила обратно на кровать.

\- Послушай. Сейчас важное говорить буду.

Такой блеск у глаз Даны бывал редко. Только если она чувствовала неуверенность или нервничала. На всякий случай Наталка приготовилась к неприятным известиям, но Дана заговорила о совсем неожиданном.

\- Меня в смерть всегда вода уносит. Очень чистый и быстрый поток стирает любую боль перехода. А у тебя что, ты помнишь?

\- У меня, - Наталка задумалась, подбирая слова, - даже не знаю, как описать. Перед самым концом мне тоже не больно и не страшно. Мне темно, но не как под одеялом. Это темнота, в которой ничего нет. Она меня в себе растворяет. Непонятно, да?

Ответ Дане точно понравился. Она кончиками пальцев поглаживала руки Наталки, из глаз ушла неуверенность.

\- Я знаю содержание каждой книги о памяти, стихиях, Матери и хранителях, которая хоть раз намокла даже от слезы. Ни в одной из них нет сведений о том, что обычные люди могут помнить прошлые жизнь. Только хранители. А хранитель не может погибнуть от своей стихии. Тебе смерть приносили три стихии, умерла бы ты и от воды, не будь меня. Ты не помощница Матери, - Дана перевела дыхание и добавила с тихим восторгом. - Но есть пятая стихия за пределами подлунного мира, не подвластная Матери.

Наталка всегда относилась с большим уважением к написанному в книгах, но понять, к чему ведет разговор, не могла. Молчала, слушала, заражаясь воодушевленным волнением. А Дана вскочила с кровати, закружилась, взмахивая руками.

\- Эфир, воздух богов, космос - не в названии дело. Люди потревожили и ее, взлетели слишком высоко. Все эти ракеты, спутники. Есть нечто большее, чем Мать. Ты создана, чтобы стать стражем пятой стихии. Пришло время таких как ты. Понимаешь?

Все еще не одетая, Наталка чувствовала себя слишком беззащитной и разочарованной - она так и не поняла причину радости Даны. Даже если та права и сейчас. Быть хранителем - пусть, но что им это даст?

\- Не понимаешь, - Дана остановила на миг свой танец, заглянула в глаза. - Если ты согласишься стать хранителем пятой стихии, Мать не сможет помешать нам, ты будешь невидима для нее.

\- Как соглашусь? Меня никто не спрашивал. Ты ошибаешься.

\- Нет, нет! Не позволяй в следующий раз темноте растворить себя. Стань ее частью.

Наталка привыкла верить Дане, но ее выводы звучали слишком фантастично. А вдруг?.. Пожалуй, Наталка попробует последовать совету. Рано или поздно случай все равно представится. Она встала и, прикинув траекторию перемещений Даны, поймала ее, прерывая беспокойное кружение.

\- Я постараюсь, - пообещала она голубой нежной венке на виске Даны.

Плюха везла их по размытой дороге в объезд деревень к остановке автобуса. Мысли взбудораженной странным разговором Наталки мешались и прыгали с темы на тему в такт поскрипыванию телеги.

\- Хорошо понимаю, зачем ты в город спешишь, а то бы не отпустила так скоро. Ты только верь мне. Все изменится, я чувствую. - Дана одной рукой держала поводья, другой теребила пальцы Наталки, словно так добавляя своим словам убедительности.

Сердцем Наталка верила, но чем больше размышляла, тем сомнительней казалась догадка Даны. Как возможно помогать людям уживаться с этой самой пятой стихией? Направлять ракеты по безопасной траектории? Разгонять руками метеоритный дождь?

\- Я вернусь, и ты мне все еще раз расскажешь, ладно?

\- Ладно, - от неожиданно расслышанной в голосе Даны печали Наталке стало не по себе.

Появление в поликлинике невредимой Натальи Евгеньевны переполошило весь коллектив. Организованные поиски вокруг места аварии не дали результата. Коллеги удивленно улыбались и всплескивали руками, слушая в общем правдивую, но упрощенную историю спасения. К счастью работу нельзя было откладывать, и, в конце концов, все успокоилось. Наталья Евгеньевна с облегчением приступила к своим обязанностям, каждую свободную минуту возвращаясь мыслями к хозяйке домика на пригорке.

Всего несколько дней передышки от гроз и ливней дала Мать их краю. По городу ползли слухи о скорой эвакуации населения. Впервые Наталья думала не о пострадавших людях, а досадовала из-за отмененных автобусных рейсов. Каждый день она изучала прогноз погоды, ловила любую новость о положении дел с дорогами. Каждую ночь слышала в шуме дождя шепот Даны: «Я с тобой. Спи, я расскажу тебе сказку ». Сны приходили яркие и полные счастья, давая терпение пережить еще один день. А потом вдруг наступила ночь, когда Наталка не смогла разобрать ни единого слова в звуке падающей с неба воды. Промучившись бессонницей до утра, Наталка решила, что у Даны слишком много забот. Вон как льет за окном. Но и завтра, и послезавтра дождь остался просто дождем, немым и бездушным. Как только снова пустили автобусы, Наталья взяла отгул, удивив поспешностью главврача, и поехала к Дане.

Казалось бы, скорая встреча должна была радовать, но вместо этого Наталка чувствовала только тревогу. Чем ближе автобус подъезжал к нужной остановке, тем сильней колотилось сердце, а в груди разрастался холод. Путь до пригорка Даны от остановки был неблизкий, а по раскисшей грязи и вовсе бесконечный. Наталка выбивалась из сил. Тревога перерастала в предчувствие неизбежной беды и заставляла двигаться вперед. Отдышаться она себе позволила лишь, когда добралась до склона, где в прошлый раз начиналась топь. Здесь было почти сухо. Наталка вдыхала влажный воздух с запахом свежей клейкой листвы и всматривалась до рези в глазах. Пожалуйста, пусть ей только мерещится от усталости, что двор Даны неживой. Пусть пестрая кучка около плетня окажется оброненным ею выстиранным бельем. К дому она брела медленно, с трудом передвигая ноги в тяжелых от налипшей земли сапогах. Мертвая Дана лежала у самой калитки. Как врач, Наталка могла точно сказать: лежала как раз с той ночи, когда дождь перестал говорить ее голосом. Убийцы не ограничились выстрелом в спину крупной дробью, деревянный кол вбили ей прямо в сердце. Наталка выдернула проклятую деревяшку, перевернула тело на спину. Закрыла глаза - что толку плакать, Даны здесь уже не было. Все мертво, разорено и порушено. На дворе не осталось даже кур. Она еще немного посидела на обломках поленницы, прежде чем заняться скромным похоронами. 

После недолгих раздумий Наталья Евгеньевна ответила согласием на давнее предложение областной клиники и покинула враз опостылевшую Зею. Через год вовсе уехала из Приамурья. Вернулась в город, где жила с Ба, устроилась простым фельдшером на скорую. Какая разница, где ждать. Боли в сердце она упрямо игнорировала. В сорок один, сползая по стенке служебного жилья, Наталья Евгеньевна поняла, что уже не успевает оказать себе первую помощь. Чувствуя приближение непроглядной темноты, мысленно распахнула руки и выдохнула в последний раз: «Я твоя!»

***

Выпускники Можайки - люди серьезные, но даже самой серьезной молодежи свойственно отмечать важнейшие события в жизни шумно и весело. У Наташи не было настроения праздновать получение диплома в клубе. Всеми мыслями она уже была в Циолковском. До самого последнего момента ее не оставлял страх, что не придет обещанный запрос из лаборатории «Восточного». Предпочтут ей более талантливого, перспективного парня. Так же, как боялась когда-то, что ее победа в олимпиаде - ошибка. Или, что гарантированное этой победой поступление в престижный ВУЗ - обман. Теперь она держала в руках направление на работу и не могла перестать улыбаться. Над ухом ныла соседка по съемной квартирке:

\- Ната-аш, ну пойдем. Все идут. Ведь в последний раз. Разъедемся завтра и больше не встретимся, может быть. Нас всего две девчонки на курсе, я без тебя не пойду! Ната-аш!

С трудом оторвав взгляд от заветного документа, Наташа посмотрела на подружку. Смешная она. Будто не диплом инженера-исследователя получила, а из детского сада выпустилась. Чуть ли не слезы на глазах. Счастливая Наташа не хотела становиться причиной чьего-либо огорчения.

\- Ладно, идем! Но ты мне дашь надеть свои Касадеи, - рассмеялась она.

Чужие дорогущие туфли зверски натерли ноги. Заказанный коктейль оказался слишком сладким и теплым. Такая ерунда не могла испортить радость скорого отъезда к грандиозному будущему. Предвкушение чего-то большого нарастало и разгоняло кровь. Наташа сидела на диванчике, рассеянно улыбалась своим мыслям, бездумно наблюдая за весельем однокурсников. Ей не были интересны все эти люди. С окончанием академии окончилась и глава ее жизни, в которой они имели значение. Музыка гремела, от напористого ритма внутренности подрагивали и закручивались узелками. Прожекторы чертили цветными стрелами по танцполу. Выхваченная всполохами света блондинка завладела вниманием Наташи. Взгляд прицельный и знакомый дал старт цепной реакции. Сознание сначала заполнила бесконечная звездность, потом родниковая свежесть, и, наконец, пришло имя: Дана. Сны, мечты и предчувствия сложились в единую картину. Наталка вспомнила все разом и поразилась, как можно было жить без этой памяти? Не скучать, не ждать встречи? Она уже не слышала музыку, не видела никого, кроме притягивающей к себе самые яркие лучи Даны. Сбросив туфли, Наталка пошла сквозь толпу.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась ровно, будто они расстались только вчера, Дана.

Наталка пропустила между пальцев шелковую прядку ее волос.

\- Привет.


End file.
